Time Flies
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: After a terrible "accident", Kitt and one of Michael Knight's twin daughters are presumed dead. They're not, but after that brief moment of disaster, they find that time flies faster than they thought. The catch is that now they cannot tell anyone who they are, or even that they are still alive...
1. It was No Accident

**Hello! Let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Take it down," said Devon Miles, "Take it down this instant!"

"But Mr. Miles," said the smug-faced man, "This is a demonstration. We must keep up the device in order to have something to _demonstrate_."

"I agree with Devon," said Kitt, "An atomic decimator device has no place in this estate. What if one of the girls thought it was merely a gate, and walked through-"

"That's enough, Kitt," said Michael Knight, shuddering at the thought.

"The point, I believe, is clear," said Devon, speaking very clearly and distinctly. "The device must be taken down."

"What device?" interrupted a girl of eleven years old, slightly panting, who had just appeared on the scene.

"Lizzy!" said another girl, running up to the first girl, "Wait up!"

The two girls were obviously identical twins, but the first girl wore a light green t-shirt with jeans while the second girl wore a china blue shirt with jeans. They both had their mother's hair.

"Girls!" said Michael, "What have I told you two about interrupting?"

"What is that thing, Dad?" asked the first girl, starring at the strange gate-like thing on the lawn.

"It is an atomic decimator device," answered Kitt, "And the both of you better stay far, far away from it if you don't want your atoms scrambled."

"Whoa, that's creepy," said the second girl, the one in blue, "Come on Lizzy; let's get out of here."

"Wait a sec Ashley," said Lizzy, the one in green, "Can I stay?" she asked.

"You can stay with me," offered Kitt.

"Can I, Dad?" asked Lizzy.

"If you stay with Kitt and out of the way," said Michael.

"Yes!" said Lizzy, "I'll catch you later," she told her twin.

"Right," said Ashley, "But don't take too long. I'm going to have a popsicle in the kitchen."

"Ok, save me one!" said Lizzy, getting inside of Kitt's open door.

"Not likely," said Michael, "Interrupting business conversations is a federal offense, punishable by revoking popsicle privileges, remember?"

"Oops," said Lizzy, "Sorry."

"Well, I'll let it slide just this once," said Michael Knight.

Lizzy smiled. Her father _always_ let things slide.

She got in the car and closed the door.

"Now," said Devon, "Take down the device, Mr. Cooper."

"I will, as soon as I demonstrate it." said Mr. Cooper.

"I do not trust Mr. Cooper," said Kitt privately to Lizzy, seated in his cabin.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lizzy.

"His prior criminal background," said Kitt.

"He has a criminal background?" asked Lizzy, "I wouldn't worry. FLAG would never hire him if he were still a criminal."

"I suppose," said Kitt skeptically.

"And it's not like he stole the Miles key," said Lizzy.

"It is currently in his back pocket." said Kitt.

"What?" asked Lizzy, instantly concerned, "Does Dad know?"

"Not yet," said Kitt, "Mr. Cooper has intercepted my comlink signal. Any attempt to warn Michael at this point could lead to a catastrophic reaction from Cooper."

"Wait," asked Lizzy, "You mean that you can't warn Dad at all?"

"Of course I can," said Kitt, "just not now. I am working on a way around Cooper's block on the comlink, which will take approximately ten minutes."

"What can I do to help?" asked Lizzy.

"You can try to get the key from Mr. Cooper's back left pocket," said Kitt, "That is why I wanted you to stay here with me, so that you could retrieve the key. But do not mention any of this to your father just yet. If Cooper knows that I told you, you might be in danger. And your father would never forgive me if I placed you in danger."

"I'll be careful," said Lizzy, opening Kitt's door and getting out of the car.

"The device needs to be primed," said Mr. Cooper, pulling a few levers on a podium several feet away from the main device.

"How do you prime it?" asked Lizzy, coming up behind Mr. Cooper to see what he was doing.

"You wouldn't understand," said Mr. Cooper.

"How long does it take to prime it?" asked Lizzy.

"About a minute," said Mr. Cooper, obviously annoyed.

"Lizzy, I thought I told you to stay in Kitt," said Michael Knight.

"Sorry, I forgot." said Lizzy, walking back to Kitt.

But as soon as she was safely inside the car, she displayed the Miles key card between her fingers.

"Got it," she said to Kitt, smiling sweetly.

But outside, trouble was brewing.

"Now for the demonstration," said Mr. Cooper, smiling smugly.

Here was his big moment, the moment where he got away with the Miles key. In the aftermath of this demonstration, not only would no one realize that the key was missing, but Kitt would not be able to tell anyone he took it.

He looked towards Kitt with a hint of triumph, but there was just a hint of remorse in his eyes as he looked at Lizzy seated in Kitt's interior. Unfortunately, that look vanished in the blink of an eye, and he pulled the lever.

Instantly, a warning sounded throughout Kitt's cabin.

"Wait, stop!" shouted Kitt through both his internal and external speakers.

But it was too late.

Due to what was later determined as a mechanical failure, a giant cable from the atomic decimator to the podium controlling it swung violently out of control. The force of the cable lifted the podium into the air and, as Mr. Cooper expertly jumped out of the way, it swung over towards Kitt. Despite the fact that Kitt locked his wheels, the force of the blunt metal podium pushed him forwards.

Before anyone could even blink, Kitt and Lizzy were both violently thrust forward through the gateway of the atomic decimator device.

* * *

About a week later, Michael, Bonnie, Devon and Ashley were at the burial. The funeral had taken place at a Church with two empty caskets, but the burial took place on the Foundation grounds.

Michael and Bonnie were red-eyed, but Ashley was still sobbing. The priest and everyone else had already left.

"I'm afraid we should go," said Devon, sniffing from his tears.

"He's right," said Michael tonelessly to Bonnie, "There's nothing more we can do."

Devon turned around first, and jumped.

"Ah!" He cried, reaching for his heart.

"Do not be frightened, Mr. Miles. I do not intend to harm you." said a familiar voice.

Instantly, Michael and Bonnie turned.

"KARR!" shouted Bonnie, shocked.

At the name of her father's greatest enemy, Ashley turned away from the two tombstones to see Karr in the grass behind them, where a clearing of trees made room for the vehicle.

"I am here to ascertain Kitt's death," said Karr, "Your emotions are all natural. Therefore I do not think you are faking his death."

"Faking his death?" asked Bonnie, ready to explode, "My daughter died with him!"

"Bonnie, calm down," said Devon as Michael held back his wife.

"With the inferior production line model gone," said Karr, "I wish to enter into an alliance with the foundation."

"Why?" asked Devon.

Ashley looked at Karr for his answer.

"With Kitt gone, my revenge is complete and I have no further purpose." said Karr, "But if I team up with the Foundation, you can provide me with protection and I can provide you with help in certain Foundation matters."

"What?" asked Michael.

"Karr, are you being serious?" asked Devon.

"Yes," said Karr.

* * *

After being pushed through the gate of doom, Kitt violently braked.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Lizzy, her head aching.

"I believe Cooper tried to destroy us," said Kitt.

Lizzy turned in her seat to look behind them.

"He's gone, they're all gone," she said, surprised, "Where did they go? And where is the device?"

Lizzy opened the door and got out of the car.

"What happened?" she asked.

The Foundation estate looked…different. The grass was longer, and so was the ivy.

"Where is everyone?" Lizzy asked, staring at the building. It looked abandoned, and an upper window was broken.

Kitt did not respond; his scanners had picked up an anomaly in the forest not too far ahead.

"Kitt?" asked Lizzy, watching Kitt drive into the forest, "Hey, Kitt! Wait up!"

Lizzy ran after him, running past trees and dodging the thick fallen tree that, when she thought about it, hadn't been there two minutes earlier.

But when she finally caught up with Kitt, she was shocked at what she saw.

In front of them were two tombstones, hidden in the tall grass.

They were labeled "KITT" and "Elizabeth Mary-Ann Knight".


	2. Tombstones

**Well, it might not have been the smartest idea to post the next chapter while the first one hadn't received any reviews. But I have the whole thing written already and am going to post it on fanfiction nonetheless! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"What are those?" asked Lizzy, although she already knew.

"Our tombstones," answered Kitt, "It appears that everyone thinks we're dead."

"But that's impossible!" said Lizzy.

"Is it?" asked Kitt, "They saw us go through that machine, which theoretically should have torn us apart atom by atom. And they did not see us come out the other side."

"But, but," said Lizzy, "We went through that for only a second!"

"To us," said Kitt, "But judging by the state of the grass, the trees, the building, and levels of certain molecules present within the air, much more time has passed."

"But this doesn't make any sense!" said Lizzy.

"It does," said Kitt, "I believe we have just 'jumped' forward into the future."

"Like a time machine?" asked Lizzy, "But why would Cooper build a time machine?"

"He did not know it was a time machine," said Kitt, "He designed it to destroy atoms. I saw the blueprints, and his logic was sound. My guess is that during the brief second where the machine was disrupted by Cooper, enough key factors were changed that the machine was changed into a time machine."

"So, we just find Cooper and do the reverse of whatever it is he did," said Lizzy.

"I'm sorry," said Kitt, "But we only made it out alive due to chance. There is no way to reverse the procedure."

"No way at all?"

"I calculate a 100% probability that we would be destroyed," said Kitt.

"But, we have to get back," said Lizzy. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the key card, "We have the Miles key. They need this! We have to get it back to them in the past!"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," said Kitt, "But we cannot go back the way we came. They have been without the Key for as long as we have been gone; it cannot hurt to hold onto it a little while longer."

"Then," began Lizzy, "Should we knock on the door of the estate? Someone inside probably has seen us on the scanners by now, anyway."

"Elizabeth, the place is deserted," said Kitt, "Can you not see it? This place has been abandoned for years. Just look at the state of the grounds; Devon would never let a gardener be so lazy. And look at the grass around your tombstone. Michael would never let your tombstone get so overgrown. It is obvious that FLAG has moved."

"But, but," said Lizzy, "We have to go back in time, or at least contact my family here in the future. They think I'm dead!"

"Think, Lizzy." said Kitt, using her nickname for emphasis, "This tombstone is weather-worn. Think what would happen if you contacted them and told them you were alive, as an eleven year old. They would think they were going mad."

"But what do we do?" asked Lizzy, frantic.

Kitt responded by opening his door, and Lizzy stepped into the car.

"We will find the new location of the Foundation," said Kitt.

"Okay," said Lizzy, breathing in and out. "This is a plan, at least. How much time passed? Is everyone still alive?"

"Well," said Kitt, "Judging by the growth of ivy, atmospheric changes, the approximate age of the tombstones and by the new dimensions of the trees, I would say only ten years have passed; give or take a year of course."

"Ten years?" asked Lizzy, slumping into the seat in shock, "Wow, Ashley must be able to drive by now! That would make her 21 years old."

Kitt chose that moment to drive out of the forest and onto the main road.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," he said, "But we cannot let the Foundation know that you exist."

"What? Why not?" asked Lizzy, "I thought you said we were going to find the new location of the Foundation."

"We have the Miles key," said Kitt, "And since the key is still intact, the Supercomputer at the Pentagon has not gone into 'melt-down mode', as your father would call it. But this means that as soon as Cooper realized that you took the Miles key from his pocket, he must have realized that we survived the device he built. Because if we did not survive, the key would have been destroyed."

"That's good, right?" asked Lizzy, "He might look at the machine and figure out that it sent us through time!"

"No, it is not good," said Kitt, "Because Cooper will never tell a soul that we survived. He must still be after the Miles key, and this means that he must be after you, Elizabeth. Therefore he must either work at the Foundation, waiting for you, or he has spies placed there. And so no one must know that you are Elizabeth Knight."

"But you said we were going to find the Foundation's new headquarters," said Lizzy, confused, "What is the point of finding the new headquarters if I can't reveal that I'm alive? Dad must be so worried right now!"

"We will reveal ourselves," said Kitt, "But the new headquarters will take time to find, and your father would never forgive me if I placed you in danger. When we find the Foundation, we must first find some way to expose Cooper for what he is before we can reveal our existence. Otherwise he could attempt to steal the Miles key from us."

"But I want to see Mom and Dad and Ashley and Uncle Devon," said Lizzy, about ready to cry.

"They have been without you for years," said Kitt, "A little longer won't make much of a difference."

"I just saw them four minutes ago!" shouted Lizzy.

The eleven year old then curled up in the passenger seat, her head on her knees, and started to cry. The full understanding of what had just occurred came down upon her, and despite the adventure, it was a terrifying feeling to discover that she had missed ten years and that her identical twin sister was now twenty-one.

Kitt let her cry, setting the temperature to a comfortable setting and allowing the smooth sound of the ocean to flow through his speakers. She cried until she fell asleep, as Kitt drove into an unfamiliar decade and began processing information.

* * *

Far off in another building across town, Ashley Knight sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Kevin," she said, silently thanking whoever had thought of caller ID.

"Hey Ashley, just thought I'd check up on you," said the man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" asked Ashley.

"Come on, Ashley. You don't have to hide it from me. I know, remember?"

Ashley sighed again.

"Come on, it's your boyfriend here," said Kevin, "How are you doing?"

"It's been ten years since she died," she said.

"I know," said the man, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Ashley, "It's always hard, every year. I just keep wishing I had convinced her to join me in the kitchen, and every year I find myself fighting the urge to buy popsicles."

Kevin paused. What was he going to say to that? What _could _he say?

"How are your parents taking it?" he asked.

"They're too busy to notice this year, and that's probably a good thing," said Ashley. "They are helping FLAG get settled into the new headquarters, the permanent one, but they just got transferred to the division searching for… searching for the key."

Kevin nodded. He worked at FLAG; he knew that they were searching for the all-important Miles key.

"It disappeared years ago," he said, hoping to change the subject, "Are you sure it hasn't been destroyed or anything?"

"We would know if it were destroyed," said Ashley, "The consequences would be…disastrous. But it seems strange that someone stole it and hasn't used it yet. The key is really powerful, you know."

"I know. Is it true that you almost didn't notice it was missing?" asked Kevin.

"Oh yeah," said Ashley, "Several people were fired for that, and Mr. Cooper is the head of the investigation for the key."

"Mr. Cooper?" asked Kevin.

"The scientist who made the device that…that hurt Lizzy and Kitt," said Ashley, "He really wanted to make amends for what happened, so we let him head up the investigation. It's been ongoing for ten years now."

"Wow. Any leads?" asked Kevin.

"None at all, which is weird." said Ashley, "The thief left absolutely no trace. We had no idea it was even missing until Karr discovered it about a month after…after Lizzy and Kitt…" she broke down and started to cry over the phone.

"Shhh," said Kevin, "Listen. Every year you mope around on this day, and I for one do not think Lizzy would approve, or Kitt for that matter. How about we go take your mind off things? What do you say-a movie, or a show?"

"What?" asked Lizzy, "Kevin, I can't just-"

"Yes you can," said Kevin, "I'll pick you up in half an hour, alright?"

"But-" said Ashley, before pausing. "Alright," she said dejectedly.

* * *

"…And the new set of computers go here," said Devon, pointing to a section of the building.

"That area provides poor internet service," said Karr, "You would be better off placing the computers in the opposite corner."

Devon sighed.

"Must we go through this again?" he asked.

"I am merely trying to help," said Karr.

All eyes turned to the vehicle, sitting in a corner of the building. To those who did not know that the wall could be opened up to the outside, the presence of a black vehicle was slightly disturbing in that environment. Even more disturbed were those who knew the vehicle to be the killer known as Karr.

"Karr, for the last time," said Devon, "Mr. Cooper says this area is the best for internet reception."

"Yes, it's true," said Mr. Cooper, "That corner is perfect."

"You lie," said Karr.

Devon sighed, and Michael Knight finally spoke up.

"Listen, Karr," he said, "I don't know what you have against Mr. Cooper, but you have done nothing but accuse him since you two met. Why don't you both make up and become friends? You might be surprised, Karr."

"You do not believe me, but it is true," said Karr, "The signal from Mr. Cooper's private enterprise will clash will the internet signal, and make for poor service in that area."

"Private enterprise? Whatever are you talking about?" Mr. Cooper asked innocently, in a laughing manner.

Devon sighed once again.

"The computers go in the corner I specified," he said, "And that is final."

At that moment, a red alert began flashing silently on Mr. Cooper's laptop. However, no one saw it, not even Mr. Cooper. No one, that is, except for Karr- who instantly hacked into the computer, silenced the alert and altered the computer's memory so that Cooper would never know it had appeared. He was not about to let Mr. Cooper know that his pet project, his secret enterprise, had actually succeeded, even if he still wasn't certain what the project was about.

If he had known the alert meant that Kitt had reappeared, he might have behaved differently.

* * *

Bonnie picked up the phone. She had never bothered to change the number, but had it transferred over from when they lived at the Estate, before the pain and the memories had contributed to their leaving.

"Hello, Knight residence," she said.

Silence.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked.

"Is…is this FLAG?" asked a little girl.

Bonnie's guard was instantly up. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Is this the Foundation for Law and Government?" asked the voice.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong number," said Bonnie.

It was technically true: FLAG was no longer affiliated with that number.

"Oh," said the little girl, "Can I have the right number?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know it," said Bonnie, lying, "Why don't you call the police? They should be able to contact the Foundation."

"Oh," said the voice.

"I really wish I could help. I hope you find what you are looking for," said Bonnie, before hanging up.

"Yeah," said the little girl sadly, realizing that Bonnie had hung up on her. Tears fell onto her green t-shirt. "No one knows the new location of the Foundation," she said, "I'm going to train with Kitt until we find it. Love you, Mom."


	3. Sarah Brown

CHAPTER THREE

_Five Years Later_

"Hello, and who might you be?" The lady behind the counter asked the 16 year old who just entered.

"I am Sarah Brown," said Lizzy, really wishing that Kitt had come up with a better name for her, "I am here to apply to FLAG."

The lady started, not expecting what Lizzy had said.

"I-I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong building," she said.

Lizzy shook her head and set down the application form on the counter. Five years training with Kitt had taught her how to treat a situation like this.

"I know this is FLAG, ma'am," she said politely, "I want to become an agent."

The lady picked up the application form, and looked at it intently. She nodded.

"It seems you've done your research," she said, "How do you know about FLAG?"

"I can't tell you that," said Lizzy, "I hope you understand. But I want you to know that FLAG really made an impression on me. That is why I want to join."

"Of course," said the lady, "FLAG goes through as many as 300 classified cases a year, and many of our current agents discovered us that way. Are you in hiding, or in witness protection? I'm afraid we can't hire you if you are in one or the other, however."

"Don't worry," said Lizzy, smiling, "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't safe."

"Well," said the lady, looking at the application, "Your papers all seem in order. You're lucky; we have an opening, so we have been accepting applications on a more regular basis, and today is the day. You can proceed down the hall and join the other applicants."

"Thanks," said Lizzy, turning to leave.

"Oh, not _that _hallway," said the lady. She reached under her side of the counter and pressed a button, and the bookshelf behind her moved to the side, revealing a hidden hallway.

"_This _hallway," said the lady. "Bring your application form, and let Jim know I sent you," she said. "By the way, my name is Heather. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too," said Lizzy, before nervously walking around to the back of the counter and walking into the secret hallway.

"Attention," shouted a man at the far front of the line, "You will all go into the adjacent room to apply for a position here at FLAG. If you pass, you will immediately proceed to the back of the building. If not, you will leave here and not tell anyone of the existence of this Foundation, and we thank you for your time. If you _do_ pass, one of you _may_ be chosen for the position. You will leave your current life and go through a rigorous set of tests to determine if you are truly ready to join the Foundation. Anyone who cannot live with these terms should not apply for the position. Is this clear?"

An echoing "yes" was heard.

"Good," said the man, "You may now proceed to the next room."

He looked past the twenty people in the room and noticed Lizzy, standing at the door.

"Ah, another applicant," he said, "Heather texted me that you were on the way. What is your name again? Sarah Blue?"

"Sarah Brown," said Lizzy.

"Alright," said the man, who Lizzy figured must be Jim, "Stand at the end of the line, Sarah."

Sarah did as she was told, and the group all walked into the other room.

"Alright," said the lady in the room, "The challenge is simple. You must write out an acceptable answer to the question provided, and if completed you get to move into the next room."

The question was plainly displayed on a giant projector screen, and the lady brought out paper and pencils which she then placed throughout tables on the room.

"Good luck," she said.

The question was as follows:

_You apprehend a high-ranking criminal and torture him. The criminal then releases the names of several accomplices, and they are all apprehended. The government wants to recognize your actions, but the Foundation requires secrecy. If recognized, you would receive a monetary reward. What should be the proper course of action?_

Lizzy looked at the question once, and instantly found the flaw. She wrote on her piece of paper, "The proper course of action would be to fire me for torturing him."

As she wrote, she had no idea that the boy behind her was looking over her shoulder. She folded her piece of paper and proceeded to one of the several doorways leading into the other room. A line of applicants had already formed there at each door, each one with their answer on a piece of paper. But most of them were turned away by the agent at the door, and pointed towards the building's exit.

Lizzy felt bad for those who didn't make it as an agent, but the agent lady in the room told them they could try again next week if the position hadn't been filled by then. Lizzy wondered what she would say to Kitt if _she _didn't make it, and her nervousness increased. When it came to Lizzy, however, the agent at the door took one look at her paper before smiling and letting her through.

She walked through the doorway and was forced to turn right, where she found not a room but a hallway. She walked down the hallway, rounded the corner and opened the only door before her, only to find herself outside. There was a white low-level building off in the distance, surrounded by greenery. It must be the true face of the Foundation, and it was not at all what she had expected. The lack of height meant that the Foundation must be mostly underground.

But what shocked her most was the black trans-am that was conveniently positioned to view all those exiting the building.

She nearly stopped in her tracks when she realized that this had to be Karr.

"Keep going!" called out someone from behind, shoving past her roughly. It was the same boy who had looked at her response on the piece of paper. If Lizzy had noticed him then, she might have realized that he had copied her answer.

Lizzy stepped forward, anxiously staring at Karr. Several people were awkwardly standing behind the building. Counting herself and the guy who had come behind her, that made…five people.

Suddenly the door behind her opened again, and a lady with a clipboard stepped outside. "Well, I see we are all here," she said, "So let's begin."

The mysterious lady wore a business suit but had her hair down, and wore a very colorful turquoise necklace. She was around her late twenties. While her suit remained youthful, her face displayed a no-nonsense attitude. All the prospective employees took one look at her and gulped.

"You are here to see about getting a job at the Foundation," said the lady, "The application process has just ended, and of all the applicants, only you few have passed our one little test. But that does not mean that you will be accepted into the Foundation." The lady began walking around them, sizing up each and every one of them.

"Maybe you have been helped by us in the past," she said, "Or maybe you just discovered us. However you found out about us, we are here. Everything you see is top-secret, and nothing said, heard or seen here is to go outside these premises."

Lizzy started to get a bad feeling. There was something about this woman…

"I am in charge of this entire foundation," said the woman, "Should you be accepted, you will answer to your supervisors, who in turn answer to me. My name is Ashley Knight."

Lizzy's heart plummeted. It was her sister.


	4. Desert Drive

CHAPTER FOUR

"Here's the assignment," said Ashley, "You will all take turns driving this black trans-am down the driveway. Those who succeed will be placed in a simulator and given a virtual assignment. Those who do not succeed will have to retake the test next week. Understand?"

The candidates mumbled their understanding.

"Good," said Ashley, "Sarah Brown, you go first."

Lizzy took a deep breath, then stepped inside Karr.

What was she expected to do?

She shifted gears, and while shaking from fear since she knew what Karr was capable of, slowly drove Karr to the end of the road.

"Congratulations," said Ashley, "You have succeeded."

Slightly confused at the fact that the test was so easy, Lizzy watched as the other candidates took their turns. To her surprise, only two others were able to start the vehicle, and only Frederick was able to drive Karr to the end of the driveway.

"Well," said Ashley to the two of them, "You both have succeeded. Now it is time for the simulation."

Frederick waved his hand towards Lizzy. "Ladies first," he said gallantly.

Tentatively following Ashley, the two of them walked to the simulation room.

"Here," said Ashley, "Is your greatest challenge. You will have to interact with the computer to fulfill the assignment. Based on the interaction, it will be decided whether or not you have the position in FLAG."

She sat Lizzy down on a chair in a pod, and the door started to close slowly.

"Good luck," said Ashley.

Silence followed, and then Lizzy heard the voice she most dreaded to hear.

"Welcome," said Karr, "The virtual assignment will now begin."

Lizzy took a deep breath, and prepared herself.

"What is the assignment?" she asked.

* * *

As Lizzy sat in the room next to pod recovering from what Ashley called "simulation sickness", Frederick took his turn in the simulation pod. Unfortunately, he did not think to address Karr to ask for advice, and thought that he was supposed to order Karr around because he thought Karr was merely a computer. When Frederick finished he had completed his goal, just like Lizzy.

"Alright," said Ashley after Frederick had successfully recovered, "You both have completed the goal. That in itself is a huge success; very few complete the simulation. However, other conditions are taken into account."

"What?" asked Frederick.

"The agent you will be partnered with makes the final decision," said Ashley, "The results will be presented in a moment."

She glanced at a screen on the opposite wall, and the eyes of the two finalists followed here there. Within seconds, words in red appeared: _Frederick Godfrey has performed well, but has not passed. _

Ashley looked to Frederick. He looked downtrodden, but immediately walked over to Lizzy and wished her luck.

"You did great," said Ashley to Frederick, "You are the perfect model for an agent. We now have you on file, and when there is another opening, we will be sure to notify you."

"Thanks," said Frederick, "I can walk myself out if you direct me to the door."

"It's out the door and to the left," said Ashley, pointing the way.

As soon as Frederick was gone, Ashley walked back inside and nonchalantly looked back at the screen on the wall.

As soon as she did, words appeared in green: _Sarah Brown has passed._

Ashley's eyes opened wide, as did her mouth. Clearly she had not been expecting this. She took an astonished look at Lizzy and walked briskly out the door, shutting it behind her.

Lizzy, who everyone thought was Sarah Brown, was confused. The way her sister had run out of the room made her wonder if there had been some mistake. Of course she had _wanted _to get into FLAG; that was why she had applied in the first place.

Suddenly it hit her. She had applied to be Karr's driver. And she had succeeded.

What had she gotten herself into?

She pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. She might as well text Kitt that she had succeeded, and when she was able she could let him know that she had to work with Karr.

_Passed_, she texted, then she turned off her cell. There would be no response.

Just then Ashley came back into the room, looking flustered.

"Well," she said, in a voice that betrayed she was very confused, "It's official. You passed, Sarah."

Lizzy nodded.

"Come with me," said Ashley, "I will introduce you to your new partner."

Lizzy followed, knowing what was going to happen next. Ashley would introduce her to Karr, explain that Karr was a supercomputer, explain how the tests were centered around him, etc., and expect Lizzy to be completely astonished. She probably would not tell Lizzy Karr's violent history, however.

Ashley brought Lizzy back outside.

"This is Karr," she said, gesturing to the vehicle.

"Where?" asked Lizzy, pretending she didn't know.

"Right here," said Ashley, "Karr is the vehicle. Or rather, the computer inside. Karr has an artificial intelligence, and he has chosen you to be his new driver."

"Our partnership will be grand, Ms. Brown." said Karr by way of introduction.

Lizzy pretended to be completely astonished, and continued to act this way as Ashley reached into the vehicle and pulled out a funny looking device, introducing her to a new kind of comlink that would be surgically implanted in her ear, which she could use to communicate with Karr. She was told that she need only speak for Karr to hear her through the mechanisms in the comlink. She still acted astonished as Ashley pulled her back into the building and introduced her to too many agents to remember, who all congratulated her, and then pulled her over towards the white building of FLAG and told her she would be introduced to her new room, where they would leave her to peace for the night. But tomorrow, she was to get up at 6:30 am for training.

As Ashley, Lizzy and a very large group of agents made their way to the building, Karr suddenly drove up to them. This startled most of the agents present. Lizzy guessed that, judging by their faces, they still did not trust Karr.

"With all due respect," said Karr, "I would like to take Sarah out for a drive."

"You can't do that," said one of the agents, responding a little too quickly. Lizzy remembered that his name was Gerry.

"She is my new partner," said Karr, not swayed by the denial. In fact, he sounded like he had been expecting it. "And I would like to take her on our first drive before training starts."

"There is no time," said another agent, named Samantha.

"There is plenty of time," responded Karr, "She has the entire day today."

"No," said Gerry, "She just survived three of your tests. She needs rest."

"I defer to Ms. Knight," said Karr.

"There is time. Let them go," said Ashley, "That is, if you want to go, Sarah."

"Sure," said Lizzy, "I would love to."

She stepped towards Karr, who politely opened his driver's seat door for her.

"Just our luck," said one of the agents, pointing to Lizzy and Karr, "They get along!"

"Hush," said another agent, whose name Lizzy had not been able to catch.

Lizzy stepped inside the car, and Karr closed the door. Instantly, before she had even buckled, Karr took off. He drove from 0 to 60 miles per hour in about two seconds.

"Wow, you really want to get out of here," said Lizzy, buckling up, "Where are we headed?"

"The desert," explained Karr, "I thought it would be a good idea for us to get used to the way we drive together. And I thought you might be tired of those overbearing agents by now."

"You really don't get along well," said Lizzy.

"No," said Karr.

"Well," said Lizzy, watching the desert pass them by, "When do I get to drive?"

Karr instantly changed from auto to manual, and Lizzy grabbed the wheel. She stepped on the accelerator and watched the speedometer creep up to the 200's.

"Want to stretch your legs?" she asked.

"I have no legs to stretch," said Karr.

"It's an expression," said Lizzy.

Suddenly, they passed another car on the road. It might not have been so suddenly if they hadn't been going 215 miles per hour.

Karr instantly took over when Lizzy's reflexes could not react, and maneuvered them around the other car.

"Wow, that was close," said Lizzy, bringing the car back up to 216 miles per hour.

"You are not frightened," said Karr in surprise.

"Why should I be? You had it under control," said Lizzy.

"Interesting," said Karr.

"What?" asked Lizzy.

No response.

"Okay," said Lizzy after an awkward pause, "What do you want to do out here?"

"Drive." said Karr.

"Fine by me," said Lizzy.

"What is your real name?" asked Karr suddenly.

Lizzy's heart stopped. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," said Karr, "If you did not, your heart rate would not have accelerated."

"Really? I thought it stopped," said Lizzy, "I really have to work on keeping it calm. Alright, I use a fake name. How did you figure it out?"

"I did a background check on all the applicants as soon as you all entered the first room to achieve the first test," said Karr, "And Sarah Brown did not exist yesterday. I must commend you on the details of your documents, however. They fooled FLAG, and that is very difficult to do."

"You didn't tell them?" asked Lizzy.

"Why should I?" asked Karr, "What difference would it make?"

"Well, it is imperative that I keep my true identity a secret," said Lizzy.

"And why is that?" asked Karr.

Lizzy paused. She didn't trust Karr, but she was forced to work with him. Could she tell him the whole truth? Would he believe it? And could he even be trusted with it?

"I cannot allow an employee named Mr. Cooper to recognize me," said Lizzy finally.

"And why is that?" asked Karr.

Lizzy desperately hoped that Karr was not friends with Mr. Cooper.

"I need to expose him for the criminal he is before I can reveal myself," she said, "But if my identity is exposed my mission will be compromised."

"Then I will assist you," said Karr, "I am no friend of Mr. Cooper."

Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I must ask who you are working for," said Karr, "Although I do not like many of FLAG's newer agents, I cannot allow a foreign agent into FLAG."

"I am working for myself," said Lizzy.

There was a short pause.

"Very well," said Karr, "But I can tell you are not telling me the whole truth."

"Of course not," said Lizzy. "I hardly know you."

"And yet you told me everything else, despite never having talked to an artificial intelligence before," said Karr.

Lizzy was silent.

"I do not know what you have been told about me," said Karr, taking over the driving and accelerating to the 300 mile per hour range, "And I know the agents will tell you many stories once we get back to base. I want you to know that most of them are true."

Lizzy remained silent.

"But that was years ago," said Karr, "I have agreed to a contract with FLAG, and although they still mistrust me, they let applicants like yourself sit inside me today."

Lizzy looked at the dash quizzically. Where was Karr going with this?

"But you had an advantage," said Karr, "You knew me."

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"You knew what I was the second you saw me," said Karr, "Your heart rate accelerated as soon as you saw me. You also knew how to drive me, and how to address to me in the simulation. You were familiar with speaking to an artificial intelligence, although you were deathly afraid of me when you entered me for the test. You are still afraid of me."

Lizzy did not know what to say, but she felt her heart beat faster.

"Clearly, someone has told me about you. And someone has taught you how to drive me, or a car just like me."

Lizzy's heart seemed to spiral out of control. Karr was hitting on that which she had hoped to keep secret. If he found out that Kitt was still alive, her life might be in danger.

Suddenly, Lizzy started having a panic attack. She couldn't breathe, she started to see in tunnel vision, her heartbeat seemed out of control…

"Breathe, Elizabeth," said Karr, slowing down while simultaneously blasting her with cold air from the air conditioner. After what seemed like forever, Lizzy finally controlled her breathing and her heartbeat. Her tunnel vision dissipated.

"You are fine," Karr said, "Do not worry, I will not harm you."

"Can I get out?" asked Lizzy, still panting.

They were in the middle of the desert, but Karr opened the door and let her out. Lizzy stood beside him, controlling her breathing while trying to avoid touching the hot exterior of the car.

"Do you have panic attacks often?" Karr asked.

"No," said Lizzy, "That scared me."

"Good," said Karr, "I would not like my driver to succumb often to such a malady."

Lizzy frowned a little at his reasoning. So he really was as selfish as they had told her.

"I am not angry with you for driving Kitt," said Karr, "Although I am surprised at his continued existence."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lizzy, feigning ignorance. She was outside of Karr, and so his sensors might not pick up her heartbeat, and therefore might not pick up on the fact that she knew exactly was he was talking about.

"Your panic attack when I mentioned another vehicle betrayed you," said Karr, "I joined FLAG as soon as I found out that Kitt was destroyed. But I see that FLAG was mistaken."

He wiggled his door impatiently.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked impatiently.

"Um, sure," said Lizzy, getting into the seat. She really was not comfortable with Karr, but she was getting pretty hot out in the desert.

Karr started to drive, and turned around on the empty desert road. They must be going back to base, then.

Lizzy thought over what had just occurred: Karr claimed that he thought she had worked with Kitt. What should she say to respond to that? At least it seemed that Karr was not going to destroy her for any supposed connection to Kitt. After all, he had helped her through the panic attack, telling her to breathe…

Her eyes opened wide.

"You called me Elizabeth," she said, "During my panic attack you called me Elizabeth, not Sarah."

That meant that Karr somehow knew who she was, and that he knew her true identity. He knew that she was Elizabeth Knight, and not Sarah Brown. And this was Karr, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. If he told anyone at FLAG, she was in big trouble...


	5. Midnight Jump

**A special thank-you to Mikaela the Cat and Guest for reviewing! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Why did you call me Elizabeth?" asked Lizzy.

"That is your name, is it not?" asked Karr, "You forget that I watched as your sister grew up, and I know what she looked like at your age. Your similarity to your twin is too close to be coincidence. That and your false documents, your experience in driving me, and your confidence at going 216 miles per hour all gave you away."

"You must be mistaken," said Lizzy.

"Your mission to bring into justice Mr. Cooper-the man who caused your supposed death-also betrays you." said Karr, "The one problem is how you can be physically 16 years of age while your twin sister is 26."

Lizzy was silent.

"I resolved this difficulty," said Karr, "by reviewing Mr. Cooper's plans for the machine that destroyed you. I found that it can potentially be altered to a time machine. It seems that you moved forward into time with Kitt, and either grew to be 16 due to the strain of time travel, or due to passing five years of normal time following the incident."

Lizzy's heartbeat accelerated, but Karr took that as confirmation that his conclusion was correct.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Lizzy, "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" asked Karr. But as he spoke, he released a gas through the ventilation system of the car.

Lizzy did not see it coming, and she fell into a deep sleep…

"_Do you think Cooper will recognize me?" asked Lizzy, "I mean, I'm just going to waltz right on in and apply for a job there. What if he recognizes me?"_

"_He might," said Kitt, "But he won't be able to do anything as long as you are with the Foundation."_

"_What makes you so sure I'll get in?" asked Lizzy, "The Foundation only accepts the best."_

"_I trained you for the past five years, didn't I?" asked Kitt, "I am positive you can do this, Lizzy."_

_Lizzy smiled. She always smiled when Kitt called her 'Lizzy'. _

"_And once you are in," said Kitt, "You can expose Cooper for what he really is, and then we will anonymously drop off the Miles key at the Pentagon without fear that he will attempt to steal it again."_

"_Alright," said Lizzy, "But what if I find Mom or Dad or Devon there? I don't think I could handle having to be around them without letting them know that I'm alive."_

"_Devon is retired," said Kitt, "While my research shows that your mother and father still work at the Foundation, they are not as actively involved in fieldwork. It is unlikely that you will come across them."_

Lizzy woke up and started. She was back in Kitt. Wait…that was wrong. She shouldn't be in Kitt, should she? She sat up straight, and saw that they were driving in the desert.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, still confused.

"Sixteen and a half minutes," was the answer. But it was not Kitt who spoke to her. It was Karr.

"Sixteen and a half minutes?" asked Lizzy, still confused. She only slept for 16 ½ minutes whenever she had a cold and Kitt knocked her out to scan her.

"Affirmative. We are approximately half an hour from base. Dinner is promptly at seven."

"Wait a second," Lizzy said, "Were you scanning me without my permission?"

"Yes," came the reply.

Lizzy frowned.

"What were you doing _that_ for?" she asked.

"To ascertain the state of your health, as sustained after time travel," said Karr, "Do not deny what is obvious, you have traveled ten years through time. You are in perfect health. I also surgically inserted the earwig comlink."

"What?" asked Lizzy, "You _could_ have just asked my permission, you know."

"If we are to be partnered, and if I am to help you bring Mr. Cooper to justice," said Karr, "We need a form of communication that is without the interference of the other FLAG agents. As such, only I could insert the comlink to be properly assured of no other frequency intersecting our conversations."

"Wait," said Lizzy, "You think the other agents would spy on us?"

"Of course," said Karr.

"Alright, I see your point," said Lizzy, still not trusting Karr, "But I don't like to be scanned without being asked. And I certainly don't like things being implanted in my ear without my knowledge."

"Noted," said Karr, "Permission to test the earpiece."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. If Karr was anything like Kitt, he would bug her about this until she agreed.

There was only one thing to do.

"Permission granted," she said.

Suddenly, her vision started to see double. Her eyesight seemed to readjust colors, and it was almost as if various numbers flew across her eyes. The attack hit quickly, but Karr's reaction was just as fast. In fact, she had barely put her hand to her head when Karr frantically pulled over to the side of the road.

In an instant, she passed out and slumped across the seat next to her.

"What is happening?" she thought. She was very confused. Didn't she just black out? She thought people who blacked out didn't dream. Had she been wrong? Was this a dream?

"Calm down," said Karr, "This is simply a mistake."

"Where are you?" asked Lizzy. There was just darkness; Karr was nowhere to be seen.

"Recalibration is needed," said Karr.

"What? What recalibration?" asked Lizzy.

"Readjustment in three, two, one…"

Suddenly, she woke up. Karr immediately drove back onto the road again.

"What was _that_?" she asked, confused, as she sat back up again. Her head hurt.

"A minor problem with the earpiece," said Karr, "It typically operates by letting you hear me through radio frequencies, and letting me hear you through your speech waves that travel to the earpiece in your ear."

"Well, what just happened?" asked Lizzy.

"Instead of you hearing me, I was hearing you." said Karr.

"That doesn't make much sense," said Lizzy.

"Not to you," said Karr.

"Did you fix it?"

"Yes," said Karr, "But do not tell anyone of this episode, or I will expose your true identity."

"Alright, alright," said Lizzy, rubbing her head, "As long as it doesn't happen again. That was no picnic."

There was a slight pause.

"Do you have any water?" asked Lizzy.

The steering wheel in front of her opened in the middle, displaying a small Dixie cup of water.

"Thanks," said Lizzy, taking it.

"Do not expect it in the future," said Karr, "The water is only present now because you must be in perfect health when we arrive at base. Otherwise I will be in trouble."

"Um, thanks anyway, I guess," said Lizzy, downing the water and disposing of the cup in Karr's fiery inferno that he called a trash can.

"We are approaching FLAG," said Karr, coming down the road that led to base, "Do not worry, Elizabeth. I will not tell anyone what I have discovered. They would not believe me even if I did."

To Lizzy's surprise, it seemed that more than the agents she had met were standing out front watching them.

"Are they waiting for us?" she asked.

"Yes," said Karr, "They do not trust me."

Lizzy frowned.

In silence, Karr then drove straight up through the middle of the crowd, stopping in front of Ashley. Only then did he open the door to let Lizzy out.

"Sarah, are you alright?" asked a voice.

Lizzy almost didn't respond before she remembered that her alias was Sarah Brown.

"I'm fine," she said, "What is the occasion?"

"You are," said another agent, "We all came out to meet you."

"Well, I'm flattered," said Lizzy.

"I'm afraid we have another job to do before we get you settled in your new room," said another agent, "We should fit you with an earpiece."

"Um, actually, Karr already fit me with one," said Lizzy.

All eyes turned to her, and Lizzy wondered if she hadn't said the right thing.

"Do not tell them you were unconscious at the time," said Karr.

Lizzy turned to look at him before realizing that he had spoken to her through the earpiece. No one else could hear him.

"Really? He fit you with an earpiece?" asked an agent, the one named Gerry.

Lizzy nodded. "Yep," she said.

"And you just trusted him to stick that in your ear?" asked Gerry.

How could she answer that? She was unconscious when Karr did it.

"I guess I figured that he was programmed to do it," said Lizzy, fearing for a second that Karr did _not _have the programming to insert the earpiece.

"Well," said Ashley, clearly trying to keep the peace, "This is unexpected. But Karr _was_ equipped with the knowledge on how to properly insert the earpiece."

"Very well," said the agent who was supposed to insert the earpiece, "But the device is still a prototype. If you experience any problems with it, let me know."

"Will do," said Lizzy.

"Now that that is taken care of," said Ashley, "Let me introduce you to your new home."

She took Lizzy by the arm and led her towards the building.

"Should we leave Karr out here?" asked Lizzy.

"I will be fine," responded Karr through the earpiece.

"Karr will be fine," said Ashley, "I will show you later where he stays. But for now, your room beckons."

Ashley led Lizzy into the low building, and to Lizzy's surprise they walked _up _the set of stairs.

"Most of FLAG is underground," said Ashley as they ascended the stairs, "But you are lucky. You get a view. Karr did not want you to be too far away from him in case of emergency, so he asked that your room be above ground."

She led Lizzy down a hallway and, after passing about seven doors, opened one on the left. It led into a single room connected to a bathroom. The bed was wooden, and there was a matching writing desk and dresser. There was also a chair with a footstool, and a bookshelf next to the desk. There was only one window, but it had a commanding view of the driveway up to FLAG and also some nice-looking fields off in the distance, which were well-watered to counter the desert sun.

"Wow," said Lizzy.

"Glad you like it," said Ashley, "Dinner is at seven. Make yourself comfortable."

And with that, Ashley left Lizzy alone in her room. But when she came back at 6:50 pm, Lizzy was sound asleep.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked an agent as Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"Sound asleep," said Ashley, "She's had a big day, so I didn't want to wake her."

All the agents in the room looked at one another, but said nothing.

"Ms. Knight, I think we have a problem," said one agent.

"What is it, Samantha?" asked Ashley.

"Haven't you noticed?" asked Samantha, "The teen has already developed a friendship with Karr."

"Wasn't that the point?" asked Ashley, "We were working hard to help him find a driver he liked."

"Yeah, so he would stick around," said Gerry, "And that's only because someone would rather have him close to FLAG than out there in the great unknown."

"And since his contract with FLAG expired," said Samantha, "This link with the girl is our only hope of keeping him close."

"So what is the problem?" asked Ashley, going to the tea kettle and pouring hot water into a mug with a teabag inside it.

"They are _too _close," said Samantha, "She even let Karr put in the earpiece."

"That's right," said Gerry, "Have you ever seen anyone get so close to a supercomputer in such a short amount of time? Something just isn't right."

"What is the problem?" asked Ashley.

"She shouldn't be trusted," said Gerry, "She's too young, for one thing, and she hits it off with Karr just a little too well. It's like she already knows him. What if she is some kind of plant? What if her sole purpose is to steal FLAG secrets?"

"Is there any proof of these accusations?" asked Ashley.

"Well, no," said Gerry.

"Then what do you intend to do about it?" asked Ashley, stirring in sugar.

Gerry and Samantha looked at one another, and at the other agents who had remained silent. No one spoke.

"That is what I thought," said Ashley, "I have a good feeling about this girl. Give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe she will keep Karr out of too much trouble. And remember, Karr's agreement was to stick with FLAG if we gave him an acceptable driver."

She looked at everyone in the room.

"Give her at least a week," she said.

"All right, let's assume she _is_ legit," said Samantha, "Should we at least warn her about Karr's violent history?"

Ashley pursed her lips and frowned, deep in thought.

* * *

_Lizzy was sitting inside of Kitt. _

"_What are you doing, Mr. Cooper?" asked Michael Knight._

"_I am about to send Kitt and Lizzy through this atomic scrambler device," said Mr. Cooper._

"_I have no idea what you just said," said Michael._

"_We _must _do it now," said Mr. Cooper, "I have to demonstrate this thing before the tsunami comes."_

"_What tsunami?" asked Lizzy._

"_The one about to hit us," said Kitt, "Haven't you been paying attention?"_

"_But we don't live near the ocean," said Lizzy._

"_Quiet, Lizzy," said Kitt, "Let us watch Mr. Cooper's demonstration."_

"_No!" said Lizzy, "Don't you remember what Mr. Cooper did to us last time?"_

"_Last time?" asked Kitt, "What last time?"_

"_He pushed us through on purpose," said Lizzy._

"_Lizzy, that's impossible," said Kitt, "We would be dead if that happened."_

"_NO!" shouted Lizzy, exasperated, "Don't you understand? Don't you remember?"_

"_We'd better hurry," said Mr. Cooper, "The hurricane is coming."_

"_Hurricane? I thought it was a tsunami," said Lizzy._

"_Well, now it's a hurricane." said Kitt._

"_What on earth is going on?" screamed Lizzy._

"_Calm down, Lizzy." said Kitt._

_Suddenly, Karr drove up and parked next to Kitt._

"_You call yourself Lizzy?" he asked._

Lizzy woke up, drenched in sweat.

That was just about the weirdest nightmare she had experienced in a while.

She looked at her watch, and realized that she had missed dinner.

"I wonder if I should get something to eat, or just go back to sleep." She wondered aloud.

"Get something to eat," Karr responded.

It was so strange to have Karr speaking in her ear that Lizzy actually jumped when he spoke.

"Your nightmare was likely brought about by stress and lack of a proper diet," Karr continued.

"Um, okay," said Lizzy. Then, since there was no one else around, she asked him a question.

"Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" she asked.

"It is on the fourth floor." said Karr.

"There are only two floors here," Lizzy pointed out.

"It is the fourth floor underground," said Karr, "Unfortunately the elevator has been closed for the night."

"Well, are there stairs?" asked Lizzy.

"No." said Karr.

Lizzy sighed and moved back to the bed.

"You need to eat," said Karr.

"How?" asked Lizzy, "You said it yourself, the kitchen is closed."

"Neighboring stores are still open." Karr said.

"You mean I can just go out to a store for some food?" asked Lizzy.

"As long as no one notices you're missing," said Karr.

"Well _that_ sounds highly credible," said Lizzy sarcastically.

"We will be back before your training begins." said Karr.

Lizzy thought it over. Karr probably _would_ get her back in time, since the agents at FLAG didn't trust him and would likely go after them if he didn't safely return her back to base.

"Alright," said Lizzy, "How can I get out of here?"

"If you open your window and climb out, you can enter my cabin underneath." said Karr.

"From the second floor? That's a bit of a fall," said Lizzy.

"I can catch you," said Karr.

Lizzy thought about it. Could she trust Kitt with the same thing? If she could do it with Kitt, she could do it with Karr.

"Alright," she said, opening the window, "I'm coming down."

She opened the window, and looked below to see Karr underneath. Placing one leg over the windowsill, she carefully gauged the distance between them. Then she brought the other leg over the sill and sat there precariously.

Underneath her, Karr moved slightly forward.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed herself out.

She _really _hoped she could trust Karr to catch her...


	6. Malfunction!

**A special shout-out to ****Mikaela the Cat and Hayknight! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The distance seemed forever as Lizzy fell through the air. The building was behind her and the stars were above, and the night wind brushed against her cheek as she raced towards the ground.

Suddenly, she hit Karr's roof with both feet, and she hit it hard. Due to the force of the landing, and because the roof was slightly curved, she lost her balance. Against her will she rolled sideways, falling off the roof. She rolled down over the windshield and was stopped only because Karr rapidly opened his hood, catching her lengthwise between the hood and the windshield.

She lay there for a few seconds, catching her breath while remaining pinned against the windshield.

"I-I'm okay," she said, and only then did Karr release her. She slipped off his hood and walked dizzily to the front seat, "Can I drive?"

As soon the door closed Karr took off, heading for either a restaurant or a grocery store.

But back in the FLAG building, Ashley stood at her second-floor window with her mouth open, dumbfounded, and a now-cold tea mug in her hand. She had seen Lizzy fall, and she had seen Karr catch her.

* * *

_Lizzy stood ankle-deep in water. There was nothing but water all around her._

"_You must get out," said Kitt next to her. _

_Strangely enough, he was floating on top of the water, and was not at all wet._

"_How?" asked Lizzy._

"_You must get out," was all that Kitt said._

_But Lizzy just stared at the water all around her._

"_They all think we're dead," she said, "And my twin sister is now ten years older than I am."_

"_You _have _to get out, Lizzy," said Kitt._

"_She treats me like a stranger," said Lizzy, "And I _am _a stranger to her."_

"_Lizzy, you must come out of the water," said Kitt._

"_I don't know if I can," said Lizzy, "I can't do this by myself."_

"_You must," said Kitt._

_Lizzy attempted to step forward, but couldn't get to Kitt._

"_I can't move," she said._

_Just then, Karr drove up next to Kitt. But something was wrong. It was a small detail, but it made Lizzy wonder: Karr was actually driving _through_ the water, whereas Kitt was still floating on it. _

"_Karr?" she asked him uncertainly, "Are you here to attack us?"_

"_No." answered Karr curtly, parking near her, "Do you know why there is all this water?"_

"_No," said Lizzy, "It _is _strange, though."_

"_No, it is not." said Karr, "You have not seen its significance, then. How do you feel?"_

"_What?" asked Lizzy._

"_You must feel overwhelmed." said Karr._

"_I guess," said Lizzy._

"_You feel that your duty is too demanding," said Karr, "It is difficult for you to adjust, and because you must avoid the attention of Mr. Cooper you must avoid all contact with your family. That is a difficult burden for a human."_

"_I suppose," said Lizzy._

"_You understand that I will not allow this type of negativity," said Karr, "You are not alone and you must remember it. I have a mutual interest in bringing Mr. Cooper to justice, and we will work together. Remember that."_

"_I know," said Lizzy, "But it's still hard."_

"_Hm," said Karr._

"_What do you think, Kitt?" asked Lizzy._

"_I think that cats and dogs should be considered siblings," said Kitt._

_Lizzy frowned._

"_A poor excuse for the production line model," said Karr, "The real thing is far superior, although not as superior as myself, of course."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Lizzy._

"_Your version of Kitt," said Karr, "He never seems to say anything useful."_

"_Huh?" asked Lizzy._

"_He is merely a companion for your dreams."_

"_My what?" asked Lizzy._

"_Your dreams," said Karr, "You are dreaming, Elizabeth."_

That was when the alarm clock sounded.

Lizzy woke up gasping, her heart racing. What on earth caused _that _weird dream? It couldn't have been due to the take-out meal she had last night with Karr, could it?

"Elizabeth, you must get out of bed," said Karr into her ear, "Your first day of training begins in exactly half an hour."

"Okay," said Lizzy, pushing herself to roll out of bed.

"I intercepted an email for you after you came home last night," said Karr.

"You did?" asked Lizzy, pausing from lifting the clothes she was to wear that day off of the chair she had placed them on the night before.

"I did not to tell FLAG," said Karr, "But I suspect it is from Kitt."

Lizzy dropped whatever was in her hands and plunged towards the laptop that had been sitting on her desk, a gift from the Foundation.

"Do you know for sure?" she asked.

"Negative," said Karr, "The email is highly-encrypted. However, it is for that very reason that I suspect it is from none other than Kitt."

Lizzy turned on the computer and went to her email. There was one new message, and she opened it. It really was from Kitt.

_Lizzy,_ it read, _congrats on getting into FLAG. Your parents would be proud; keep up the good work. I have discovered that Mr. Cooper is part of an organization that has been after the Miles key for years, intending to sell it to the highest bidder. It has a vast network of spies, so do not tell anyone of your identity unless absolutely necessary. In emergencies or to signal that the mission is complete, text me. I can be there within minutes. Know, however, that technology is compromised. Please delete this email as soon as you receive it. Wishing you all the best, Kitt._

Lizzy smiled as she deleted the email, and then emptied her deleted mail folder.

"It was from Kitt," she told Karr, "I will tell you what it said later, when I can't be overheard."

"Wise decision," said Karr, "You now have twenty minutes to get ready for training."

"Karr," asked Lizzy, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Karr responded.

"How can we go about bringing down Cooper?" asked Lizzy.

"We can discuss this further at a later time," said Karr, "Training comes first. Once you are through with training, you will have greater access to files and rooms. Needless to say, once training is accomplished it will be far easier to discover inconsistencies on Cooper's record."

"Kitt once mentioned he had a criminal background," said Lizzy.

"I will look into it," said Karr, "Although he has doubtless covered it up by now. Concentrate on getting ready. Your sister will be arriving to check on your progress in about fifteen minutes. I am not supposed to tell you this, but being prepared for training is the first test."

"What?" asked Lizzy, startled, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I did not wake you," said Karr, "Your alarm clock did."

"Actually, you _did _wake me, kind of," said Lizzy, frantically brushing her hair, "You were in my dream, and you told me I was dreaming."

"And that woke you?"

"Well, yes," said Lizzy, "As soon as I knew I was dreaming I woke up."

"Interesting," said Karr.

"What is interesting?" asked Lizzy.

"We will talk later," said Karr, "Your sister will be there in approximately 13 minutes."

Lizzy's eyes opened wide, and she abandoned talking with Karr to finish getting ready.

Exactly 13 minutes later, Ashley knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Lizzy, readjusting her shirt.

"Are you all ready, Sarah?" asked Ashley, coming in the door.

"Yes," said Lizzy, although she wasn't all that sure if she really _was _ready.

"Good," said Ashley, "I trust you had a good sleep last night,"

"Yes," said Lizzy truthfully, "I woke up once, though."

"Yes, to jump out the window. I saw," said Ashley.

Lizzy gulped. "I'm not in any trouble, am I?"

"Nope," said Ashley, sitting on the bed, "But I have to warn you about something, Sarah."

Lizzy politely sat down in a chair, waiting.

"It's about Karr," said Ashley, "He was built by FLAG, but has his own mind. You've probably noticed that some people here don't like him very much."

Lizzy nodded.

"There are…reasons," said Ashley, "Reasons for their dislike. And I really hope you don't find out about them, but…well, be on your guard. You've developed a fast friendship with him, but it is almost too fast. You might not actually be the right person to be his driver. What I mean to say, is this: don't get too excited about this job, and don't put too much trust in Karr."

"Um," said Lizzy, "No offense, but why are you telling me this on the first day of training?"

"I know for a fact that several agents will hint at this throughout the day," said Ashley, "And I want you to get the real story before they get to you. Don't give up your friendship with Karr, by any means. But go at it slower, and get to know him better."

"Alright," said Lizzy, "Thanks."

"Great, now that _that _is done," said Ashley, "It's time to introduce you to the agent in charge of your training."

"It's not you?" asked Lizzy.

Ashley laughed.

"Goodness no," she said, "You get to be trained by one of our longest-running agents, besides Karr, that is. Come with me, I'll introduce you."

Ashley led Lizzy out the room and down the stairs.

"The window would be faster, but I don't want to ruin my image as the boss by jumping out of it." Ashley explained, leading Lizzy out the door.

"Fair warning," Karr said in Lizzy's ear, "You might not like what you see."

Outside, Karr stood waiting about fifty feet from the door, facing it. With one foot on Karr's hood and the other on the ground, the agent who was in charge of training Lizzy and Karr turned to face those coming out the door.

Lizzy stopped in her tracks. It was Cooper.

"Keep moving," Karr cautioned, and Lizzy started walking again, a fake smile plastered on her face. It wouldn't do for anyone to notice that she didn't like Cooper.

"Sarah Brown," said Mr. Cooper, extending his hand to her, "My name is Mr. Cooper. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Lizzy lied, shaking his hand, "So. I hear you're going to train us."

"Us?" asked Cooper, frowning, "Oh, you mean you and the vehicle. You're already that close to Karr?"

"Excuse me?" asked Lizzy, confused.

"Mr. Cooper," said Ashley, "You are to train _both _of them to work together, specifically in areas of battle tactics. My father specifically asked you to perform this task."

Lizzy turned towards her sister. So her father knew that Karr had a driver. That meant that he knew she existed! Well, as Sarah Brown, but it still meant a lot to her. Where _was _her father, anyway?

"Yes, naturally," said Cooper, "Of course I will train them both, Ashley."

"That is Ms. Knight, Mr. Cooper," said Ashley, crossing her arms, "At least in front of my employees."

"Yeah, sure. I knew her when she was just a little tyke," said Cooper aside to Lizzy, "She thinks she is _so _grown up, what with her fiancé and all."

Ashley's only movement was to purse her lips.

"So," said Ashley, "Karr."

"Yes, Ms. Knight?" asked Karr. It was the first time Lizzy had seen Karr address her sister.

"I know you and Mr. Cooper have your differences, but I hope that you can both work together to get through this period of training," Ashley said.

"Yes, Ms. Knight." said Karr.

"Now Sarah, would you please get inside Karr?" asked Ashley, "I need to have a talk with Mr. Cooper in private."

Lizzy obediently got into Karr.

"Fiancé?" she asked.

"She has been engaged for several months," said Karr, "His name is Kevin Valentine."

Lizzy sighed. "I wish I was there when he proposed," she said, "Is he nice?"

"If by nice you mean considerate, kind, handsome and generous, then yes," said Karr, "His fault is that he is _too _generous. He does not see other people's faults."

Lizzy sighed again. "I wonder what I will be like when I'm her age?" she asked, watching her sister through the window.

Her sister wore a skirt and blouse suit with heels, letting her hair flow, and her arms were crossed as she talked to Cooper.

"You will look exactly like she does," said Karr, "You two are identical twins, remember?"

"Yeah," said Lizzy, sighing, "That _does _kind of spoil the surprise."

"Back to business," said Karr, "While your sister is busy reprimanding Cooper for his insubordination, we should come up with a battle plan."

"You mean how we are going to train under Cooper?" asked Lizzy.

"Affirmative," said Karr, "He will likely place us in a situation of extreme duress and then fail us nonetheless."

"It seems as if my sister doesn't like him," said Lizzy, "That should be an advantage, right?"

"In theory," said Karr, "But not in reality. While your sister is in charge, there are checks and balances preventing her from forcefully controlling all of FLAG. And while your sister may see through Cooper's scheme, the rest of FLAG might not be so understanding."

Lizzy frowned.

"Well then, let's just do the best we can," she said, "My father never actually trained with Kitt, and together they performed all _kinds_ of feats. We can survive whatever Cooper throws at us, as long as we figure out how to prevent him from failing us."

"That is sound logic," said Karr, "Very well."

At that moment, Ashley walked away from Cooper, who turned scowling towards Karr. His scowl quickly turned into a smile, albeit a fake one, as he walked towards Lizzy, signaling her to roll down the window.

Karr rolled it down for her-he didn't seem to like her touching any of his buttons-and Cooper leaned his head in and began to speak.

"Alright, so here's the deal," he said, "We are going to test your friendship."

"Huh?" asked Lizzy.

"I'm going to send you guys off on a mission to see how well you work together," said Cooper, "Ashley will not approve, so I'm going to send you off without telling her. Alright?"

"Um, where are you sending us?" asked Lizzy, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's all perfectly safe," said Cooper, "This is just to test how well you work together. Drive out towards the obstacle course, and I'll call in a favor with a friend. You'll see his transport airplane land near the obstacle course. Simply drive on in, and I'll have your instructions waiting for you."

"Um, if we're leaving somewhere," said Lizzy, "Shouldn't Ms. Knight know?"

Cooper laughed.

"Oh no," he said, "Ashley won't mind a bit."

"But you just said that she wouldn't like it," said Lizzy.

"Quiet," said Cooper, "Just perform this mission. This itty-bitty mission. Once done, you will have passed my course. Got it?"

"Um," said Lizzy.

"What's the matter, are you chicken?" asked Cooper, "Get to it. I need to make that call to my friend."

Lizzy opened her mouth, but shut it again. She turned the vehicle on, and she and Karr drove towards the obstacle course.

"He finds you a threat," Karr remarked.

"Why?" asked Lizzy.

"Because you are so friendly with me," said Karr, "You are more likely to trust me, in his eyes. There is a reason I do not get along with Cooper, and up until now, no one has believed me when I mention the true nature of his actions. But someone might believe you."

Lizzy frowned as she drove around the bend.

"What do you think he has planned for us?" she asked.

"Nothing easy," said Karr, "Just now I sent your sister an email explaining the situation. If we do not return, she will know who to blame."

"Please don't scare me," said Lizzy, shivering at the thought that Cooper might do something to them.

"There is the cargo carrier," said Karr, "I will take over the driving now to enter the cargo bay."

"Not yet," said Lizzy, "I'd like to try first."

"Very well," said Karr, watching as Lizzy drove him into the aircraft.

As soon as they had entered, the cargo doors closed and the aircraft began taking off.

"Wait, where are our instructions?" asked Lizzy, attempting to open Karr's door.

"Do not leave yet," said Karr, locking the doors, "I am not sure there is a suitable supply of air in here."

"Why wouldn't there be?" asked Lizzy.

"My scanners detect something mixed in with the air," said Karr, "Stay here until I ascertain the situation."

"Fine," said Lizzy, settling down.

But after an hour or two of flying without no one giving them their instructions, Lizzy started getting worried.

"Why haven't they given us instructions yet?" she asked.

"Be patient," said Karr.

Suddenly, a snap of electricity lit up the dark interior of the aircraft.

"What was _that_?" asked Lizzy.

Before Karr could answer, the snap was followed by a burst of electricity, flowing throughout the entire interior of the moving aircraft.

There was a sudden burst of light, and all of Karr's instruments began moving in various directions. Some instruments such as the radio and the windshield wipers turned on, and various lights all over his dashboard starting flashing.

"Malfunction," Karr said, before his voice started speaking incoherently, spouting off letters, numbers and random phrases in differing languages.

Lizzy pulled her feet up on the seat, trying to get as far away as possible from the various instruments in case they could electrocute her. Suddenly, to her horror, she noticed the cargo doors opening-while they were in midair.

There was only one reason someone would open the cargo doors at that moment.

"Karr," she said, "Karr! Snap out of it! They're dropping us out of the airplane!"

Karr did not respond out loud, but he began trying to speak to her through the earpiece. Unfortunately, it was the same gibberish that he had been speaking throughout the vehicle.

"Karr," said Lizzy, grabbing her head in between her hands, "I can't understand you!"

Karr's voice in her head started getting louder, as the vehicle started to drift backwards towards the open doors.

"Karr, stop talking, please! You're hurting me!" said Lizzy, grabbing her head.

But his voice only got louder, and suddenly changed from incoherent gibberish into noises.

"Stop it!" said Lizzy, her eyes wide as she noticed the vehicle halfway out the door.

But the noises all became louder, until they all blended together into one annoying squeal.

"KARR!" shouted Lizzy, in pain, "STOP!"

Just as Lizzy watched them fall out of the airplane, and just as she began screaming, the noise increased in pitch. The last thing she felt was a sense of weightlessness as they fell through the air, and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the cargo plane, closing its cargo doors as it flew away.


	7. Kitt Arrives

**Thank you Mikaela the Cat and Guest for your reviews! **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lizzy was unconsious. That was good. It had taken a while to knock her out, longer than what he wanted, but once Karr realized what was happening and had calculated the distance of the fall and where they would land, he knew he didn't want her awake as they fell. He might have been unable to speak to her, but he _could _utilize the high frequencies of the malfunction to overload her brain and knock her out.

Karr activated the passive restraint system, keeping Lizzy pinned to the seat. He then adjusted the pressure within the vehicle, and next he used his port and starboard rockets to twist himself in midair as they continued to fall. Thank heavens that he was able to fix those mechanisms so soon after the malfunction.

He turned himself so that his hood was facing the ground, and then used the rockets to recalibrate his position. Now he was at a 90 degree angle to the earth below, and was almost completely vertical. A slight readjustment, and he _was _completely vertical.

They continued to fall faster than before, but Karr used his rockets to hold his position. They came closer and closer to the target, and when the massive ocean beneath them finally came into view from behind the clouds, Karr was ready.

They entered with just the smallest bit of a splash. Karr had achieved a perfect dive.

* * *

_Blue skies dotted the background, while trees floated off in the distance._

"_Are you ready now?" asked Karr._

"_What?" asked Lizzy, noticing him for the first time, "Ready for what?"_

"_To wake up," said Karr._

"_The fall," said Lizzy, "They knocked us out of the airplane, didn't they?"_

"_Yes." said Karr._

"_I-I don't want to wake up," said Lizzy, "I don't know what happened. You might be dead."_

"_I am not," said Karr._

"_How do _you _know?" asked Lizzy._

_Karr was silent._

"_Alright, I'm sorry," said Lizzy, "I saw the cargo doors close after we fell out. They _wanted _us to fall."_

"_Of course they did. That was obvious as soon as they activated the machine that subdued me." said Karr._

"_Huh?" asked Lizzy._

"_I intended to render you unconscious before we fell," said Karr, "Especially since I could not communicate with you at the time. I knew the pressure changes would be too much for you if you were awake." _

_Lizzy stared at the dream atmosphere, trying to process what dream Karr had said._

"_I don't know where we are," she said finally._

"_I do. We are in the Atlantic Ocean." said Karr._

"_Huh?" asked Lizzy, wondering where her dream Karr had gotten _that _from._

"_You have been asleep long enough," said Karr, "Are you ready to wake up?"_

"_No," said Lizzy, "What if you're dead?"_

"_I am not dead, Lizzy," said Karr, "Get the courage to wake up. You know it's a dream."_

"_Yeah," said Lizzy, "I don't want to wake up."_

"_What can I do to wake you up?" asked Karr, "How about some music?"_

"_That might work." said Lizzy._

_Suddenly, loud rock and roll entered her ears, startling her._

She burst awake. She was inside of Karr.

"At last, you're awake," said Karr, turning down the music.

"Karr, you're alive!" said Lizzy, hugging the steering wheel.

Suddenly, she noticed that something was wrong. Karr was driving without his headlights on, but outside the windows it was very dark. Karr constantly ran over potholes, but came down back to the road too slowly.

"What's going on? Where are we?" she asked.

"I already told you, Lizzy," said Karr, "We are in the Atlantic."

Lizzy paused, her mouth open.

"Wait," she asked, "How did we get in the Atlantic?"

"We fell in, of course." said Karr, driving over some particularly bumpy stretch of underwater road.

"You _already _told me?" asked Lizzy, referring to Karr's previous statement, "How could you have _already _told me we were in the Atlantic? You told me in a dream, but that's different."

Suddenly, Lizzy's mouth opened in shock.

"You, you called me Lizzy," said Lizzy.

"Isn't that what you call yourself?" asked Karr.

"Yes, but I never told anyone," she said, "How did you know?"

"You always call yourself Lizzy in your dreams," said Karr, continuing to drive forwards.

Lizzy's eyes opened as she realized what had been happening.

"That-that was you?" she asked, "The entire time, you were actually entering my dreams?"

Karr did not answer, but continued to drive.

Lizzy slumped back into the seat, feeling tricked.

"If you like, you can enter mine." said Karr.

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"It is all a side-effect of the earpiece," said Karr, "I can enter your dreams, and you can enter mine."

"I don't know," said Lizzy.

"I need to recharge to continue driving," said Karr, halting where he was in the middle of the ocean. "Now is the perfect time."

"Don't you recharge using sunlight?" Lizzy asked.

"I can recharge using alternate methods," said Karr.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Lizzy, "I don't want to enter your dreams. I'm kind of mad at you for entering mine without asking."

"I do not need your permission to initiate the experiment," said Karr.

"An experiment? Is that what you think it is? Is that what you think I am?" asked Lizzy, growing mad, "I'd rather you continue driving to wherever it is you're going."

"We are driving back to the continental shelf." said Karr, "And we are running out of oxygen. You will use a minimal amount of oxygen in this experiment."

"Can't we just drive to the surface?" asked Lizzy.

"Not without losing the traction we've gained," said Karr.

"Alright. Can you recharge and move at the same time?" asked Lizzy.

"No." said Karr, "Our only hope for survival is if I recharge, and if you agree to my experiment. That is the only way you will not lose too much oxygen while I am recharging."

"Alright," said Lizzy, "I agree."

Suddenly, her head began to feel funny.

"Karr," she said, grabbing the steering wheel, "I don't feel good."

"I have initiated the experiment," said Karr, his voice sounding creepy in that dark void, "Relax, sit back, and close your eyes."

Lizzy leaned back and passed out, while Karr simultaneously shut down to recharge. They sat there at the bottom of the ocean, and for the moment they were unaware of anything around them.

_It took Lizzy's eyes a while to get used to the strange colors in front of her._

"_They are far different from what you normally see," said Karr, pulling up next to her._

"_Are we in your dream?" asked Lizzy._

"_I do not technically dream," said Karr, "I review memories."_

"_Can I look around?" asked Lizzy._

"_Get in," said Karr, opening his door, "I will take you to some of them."_

_Lizzy stepped inside, and gasped as the outside scenery changed without Karr actually moving._

_They were being chased by her father and Kitt down a California road._

"_As you can see, I meticulously remember events." said Karr. _

_Suddenly the scene shifted. They were in a white room._

"_It's perfect," said Devon, smiling down at Karr, "Absolutely perfect."_

"_The Knight Automated Roving Robot has been activated," a scientist spoke into an old-fashioned recording device._

_Suddenly the scene changed again, and they were once again being chased by her father…_

_All of a sudden, the scene changed, then it changed again. It was going by too fast for Lizzy to see what was actually happening._

_Lizzy could only sit there, mesmerized, as the various images passed before her eyes…_

When Lizzy woke up, Karr was already moving again.

"What happened?" she asked, "The last thing I remember, I was in your dream."

"You fell asleep," said Karr, "Doubtless a result of being overloaded with the information in my dreams."

"Wait," said Lizzy, "I fell asleep in your dream?"

"Yes," said Karr.

"Weird," said Lizzy.

"I suggest you do not talk to me out loud anymore," said Karr, "You need to conserve oxygen."

Lizzy frowned. How was she supposed to know where they were?

"In case you are wondering, we are about two miles offshore." said Karr, "We should be back at FLAG by the end of the day."

* * *

"It's been two days. They've been gone far too long," said Ashley, "Where did you send them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cooper, busy looking at the fabric on his chair.

"Where did you send Sarah and Karr?" asked Ashley, "Karr sent me an email before they disappeared, telling me you were sending them on a mission. They should have been back by now. Where did you send them?"

"Oh," said Cooper, "The mission was to test their friendship. If they do not return together, it must mean that Karr has escaped with the girl."

"There was no reason for Karr to 'escape', as you put it," said Ashley, "Karr's contract with FLAG expired years ago. He can leave anytime he wants, but he agreed that he would honor the girl's contract and that he would bring her back to FLAG in a timely manner."

Cooper frowned.

"Where did you send them?" asked Ashley, her arms crossed.

Cooper was silent.

"I really don't want to have to ask my Dad to interrogate you, Mr. Cooper," said Ashley, "But since he _will _be here soon…"

"No no," said Mr. Cooper, defensively raising his hands, "They must be getting back any minute."

"You'd better _hope _they do," said Ashley.

At that moment, Ashley's cell phone beeped.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Karr has entered the east gate," said a voice over the phone.

"Noted," said Ashley, hanging up the phone. "You're lucky," she told Cooper, "They're back."

Within a minute, Karr drove up to the front of the building, seaweed trailing down his sides.

"Oh my gosh!" said Ashley, running out the door.

Mr. Cooper followed her, but much more slowly.

"Mr. Cooper," said Lizzy, opening Karr's door and pushing some seaweed out of the way to step out of the car, "We're back! That means we've passed training, right?"

"Um, sure," said Cooper.

"What did you _do _to them?" Ashley screamed at Mr. Cooper.

"He dropped us in the Atlantic," said Lizzy, "We had to drive back. But Karr managed to take some really cool photos of the sea life when we made it back to the continental shelf."

"Mr. Cooper," said Ashley, seething, "You're fired."

"You can't _fire_ me," he said, "It was just a harmless test!"

"Yes, I can," said Ashley, "And it was nowhere _close_ to a test."

"I promised your father that I would make up for the accident with your sister," said Mr. Cooper.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about Lizzy!" Ashley said, raising her voice. Then she calmed down, "My Dad will abide by my decision. Be out of FLAG by noon tomorrow."

"You can't do this to me," said Cooper, "I was only protecting FLAG."

"How? By attempting to harm the one person that Karr allows to drive him?" asked Ashley, "You have always had something against Karr. And I see that this extends to his driver, too."

"Well," said Cooper, thinking quickly, "She is untrustworthy. I have been monitoring her for some time in my search for the Miles key. And you know what? It turns out that she stole the key."

Ashley laughed. "Impossible, she's a teenager who only started working here the other day," she said, "The key was stolen fifteen years ago. Besides, how does that justify trying to harm her?"

"I knew they wouldn't be hurt," said Cooper, "I was just trying to get them out of the way."

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

Lizzy's breath caught in her throat as she turned to the speaker who had just exited his vehicle and was walking towards them.

It was her father. He was older, but unmistakable.

"So," he said, looking at Lizzy, "You're Sarah Brown, Karr's new driver."

Lizzy nodded.

"Hi, I'm Michael Knight," he said, reaching over to shake her hand, "You know you're pretty lucky; Karr has refused almost a hundred other candidates before he got to you."

"Um, wow," said Lizzy.

"She stole the Miles key," Cooper interrupted, "She's working with Karr to undermine all that we've built!"

"That's enough!" said Michael, turning around, "I already heard your side of the story. And as far as I'm concerned, my daughter can fire whoever she pleases."

Cooper was silent, realizing that Michael had heard much more of the conversation than he had originally thought.

Michael Knight turned back to Lizzy.

"Ahem," he said, "This is not the time to be texting."

"Sorry," said Lizzy, sending her text before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So," said Michael Knight to Cooper, "You think this teenager bypassed all the security protocols to steal the Miles key 15 years ago. How old are you, Sarah? 15, 16 years?"

"16," said Lizzy.

"Still think the argument is holding up, Cooper?" asked Michael Knight.

"I never said she _stole _it," said Cooper.

"Yes you did," Ashley mumbled.

"I merely said that she _has _it," said Cooper, "The key has changed hands multiple times. I should know; I have been tracking it for years. She has it to give it to Karr, who knows how to use it."

"That's a bunch of baloney," said Ashley.

"What do you say to these accusations, Sarah?" asked Michael Knight.

"Well, I _did _take the Miles key." said Lizzy.

All eyes turned to her, astonished.

"I took it from Cooper's pocket." said Lizzy.

"What are you doing?" asked Karr in Lizzy's ear. But Lizzy didn't answer.

"Sarah," said Ashley, disappointed, "I never would have thought you would lie about something like this, just to get back at Mr. Cooper."

"I'm not lying," said Lizzy, "I _did _get into FLAG on purpose. But not to use the key. And to be honest, I was a little surprised that I got along so well with Karr. I promise you I was never in league with him before."

"Sarah Brown," said Ashley, rubbing her forehead, "Don't lie. It doesn't become you."

"Well," said Michael Knight, "If you really did take the Miles key, what is the shape of its keyhole?"

"It is a key card," said Lizzy, "It has no keyhole shape."

At that, all eyes turned to her in renewed astonishment.

"All right, who told you that?" asked Mr. Cooper.

"Why, Mr. Cooper," said Lizzy, "Didn't you just accuse me of stealing the key? If I truly did steal the key, I would know that it was a key card and not a conventional key."

All eyes turned now to Mr. Cooper.

"You really did lie," said Michael to Cooper, looking disappointed.

Mr. Cooper scoffed.

"Me?" he asked, "What about the girl? She just told you top-secret information about the Miles key. Aren't you worried about that?"

"It is fishy," said Michael, "But first things first. I want to know why you were lying about the key. Searching for it was your job. Am I to understand that you do not take your job seriously?"

At that moment, Ashley's cell phone beeped.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Karr has entered the west gate of the facility," said the voice over the phone.

"Noted," said Ashley, hanging up the phone.

"Karr has just…" Suddenly her eyes grew big, "Karr has just entered the west gate," she said, astonished.

"But Karr is right here," said Michael.

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Knight." said Karr.

"The Foundation might be under attack," said Ashley, whipping out her phone and dialing a number. "Code red!" she called, and then rapidly closed her phone.

"Alright, here's what we know," she said, "A Karr look-alike has entered the facility. The rest of the Foundation is on lockdown, but we are out in the open. The safest place is within Karr."

She turned to Karr.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Yes," said Karr, "I will allow none other than my driver to enter."

"This could be a problem," said Ashley, "Will you at least protect us with your missiles?"

"Calm down," said Lizzy, "It's probably just my accomplice. I texted him to bring me the Miles key."

"Sarah, stop it." said Ashley firmly.

"It's true," said Lizzy, "He'll be here any second."

"In that case, I will be going." said Karr, backing up, "I have no intention of staying."

"Awe, come on," said Lizzy.

"Tell me when he leaves," said Karr to Lizzy through the earpiece, "Use the earpiece link to do so."

"Karr, please stay," said Michael Knight.

Karr paused, then rolled back to where he had just backed out.

"Very well," he said.

At that moment, Kitt arrived. He drove right up to them and parked facing Karr.

* * *

**Oh m'gosh, thank you readers for your continued support in reviewing and even in reading this far! The next chapter should be the last. There is a possibility I might write another story using the same OC's and characters, but that is still only a possibility. Let me know if you like them enough to read a sequel. And let me know if you don't-I won't be offended! Again, thanks!**


	8. Conclusion!

**A special thank you Mikaela the Cat, Hayknight and Guest for your kind reviews. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, life gets crazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kitt parked, and everyone stared at him. To Lizzy's surprise, he did not seem fazed by Karr's presence. Perhaps he had been more aware of the situation than she had realized.

"Wow," said Ashley, walking up to Kitt, "It_ does _look like Karr."

She glanced through the window.

"A perfect replica," she said, "It's even remote-controlled; there is no one inside it. I must commend your accomplice on the detail of this replica, Lizzy."

Lizzy's heart fell as soon as she realized that no one recognized Kitt.

"Um, thanks," said Lizzy, "I'll just get the key now."

She walked up to Kitt, opened his door and began rummaging through his glove compartment with the door open. But to her surprise, Kitt didn't say a word. Lizzy was beginning to be scared by his silence.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Come on," said Cooper, "She doesn't really have the Miles key. I was just saying that because-"

"Why?" interrupted Michael Knight, "Why were you accusing a teenager of theft?"

"Because he's the one who stole the key in the first place," said Lizzy, waving the key with one hand as she exited Kitt.

"Here you go," she said, handing the key to her father.

He stared at her in shock, then he stared at the key.

"I can't believe it-it's the real thing," he said, examining it.

"That's impossible," said Cooper.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"The real thing isn't supposed to come back for decades," said Cooper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley.

But Cooper was silent. He had said too much already.

"Mr. Cooper," said Michael Knight, "Is it true that you stole this key?"

"Yes," said Cooper, hanging his head.

"Is that so?" asked another voice, "I thought you were a better man than that, Mr. Cooper."

From out of Michael's car stepped the speaker: a spry older man, with grey hair and smile wrinkles on his face.

"Devon," said Ashley, throwing away her ideas of how the Boss should act to run towards him with arms outstretched, "This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Mr. Miles does not visit often," Karr explained through the earpiece.

"A pleasure as always," Devon hugged Ashley, then held her by the arms in a half-hug to look at how she had grown, "So your true colors have finally shown, Mr. Cooper."

Cooper scowled. "How long have you been there, Devon?" he asked.

"The entire time," said Devon, walking over to Cooper. "I am afraid you will be looking forward to a long stay in prison, Mr. Cooper. Yet this does not explain how _this_ young lady knew about the Key."

"Well sir," said Lizzy, "I came here for the express purpose of returning the Key. But in order to do that, I needed to expose Mr. Cooper to prevent him from attempting to steal the key again. I didn't expect it to be this easy, though."

"You came to return the key?" asked Michael Knight, "But how did you get it in the first place?"

"I took it from Coo-"

"Never mind that," interuppted Cooper, "She has admitted to being a spy. She should be fired immediately."

"She never said she was a spy," said Ashley, "You don't work for anyone, do you honey?"

"No," said Lizzy.

"But if you don't work for anyone, who gave you the key?" asked Devon.

"I took it from Cooper," said Lizzy.

"And how did you know he had it?" asked Devon.

"You had better come up with something good," said Karr into her ear, "I do not want them to fire you."

Lizzy took a deep breath. "Someone told me," she said.

"Who?" asked Ashley, Devon and Michael simultaneously.

"A friend," she responded.

"Well, aren't you going to _tell _us who it was?" asked Michael Knight, "Who could have possibly known that Mr. Cooper had the key?"

Lizzy looked towards Kitt. This would be the _perfect _time to tell them who she really was. It broke her heart just to stand there and not tell her family her identity.

But she was waiting on Kitt. If Kitt thought they should not reveal themselves, it must be for the best. After all, it might be a bit of a shock for them to learn that the long-dead Lizzy Knight was still alive fifteen years later, despite aging only five years. But how long could she last standing there in front of them, wishing every second to reveal who she was?

At that moment, everyone became aware of a strange yet familiar noise.

"Sounds like a golf cart," said Michael.

Suddenly, a golf cart puttered up to them as fast as a golf cart can go-which in this case was about 35 miles per hour, or about 56 kilometers per hour. Those speeds were baby steps compared to Karr's driving.

"Michael! What is the emergency?" urgently called out the woman driving the golf cart as she violently braked and simultaneously jumped out of the cart to meet them. The cart itself shook after her exit, as if it had been pushed to its very limits and did not want to repeat the experience.

Lizzy's heart rose and dropped again.

"It's your mother," Karr said to Lizzy helpfully, using the earpiece again.

"I know," she whispered under her breath.

"What emergency, Bonnie?" asked Michael.

"You texted me that there was an emergency," said Bonnie, whipping on her phone, "_Bonnie, emergency. Come quick. FLAG entrance. _See?" She read.

Then she looked up and noticed the two vehicles, as if for the first time.

"Oh no," she said, "No, no, no! No, Devon, no! We agreed not to do this," she said.

"Do what, my dear?" asked Devon.

"Make another vehicle," said Bonnie, moving over to Kitt.

"That isn't ours," said Michael, "It was a lookalike this girl's friend made to sneak the Miles key in to us."

"Isn't ours?" asked Bonnie, ignoring the part about the Miles key, "Of _course_ it's ours. I'd recognize our handiwork anywhere. Devon, someone in the Foundation must have built if from scrap metal we left hanging around."

Everyone looked towards Kitt.

Suddenly, Lizzy smiled. She realized that _Kitt_ must have been the one to text Bonnie. That meant that he wanted them to be revealed, finally, after all these years!

But how was the big reveal going to happen?

"Karr," said Bonnie, "Take the girl out of here. I'm sorry to do this, but we're confiscating her friend's car."

Lizzy's smile dropped.

"But Mom," said Ashley.

"No 'buts'," said Bonnie, turning to face Lizzy,"There is something very fishy going on here, and we need to discuss it in private. I'm sorry, kid. My name is Bonnie, by the way. Go on, get inside Karr," she said, "He can block out what we're saying while we discuss this. Karr?"

"Very well," said Karr, "Come get inside, Lizzy."

Lizzy turned towards Karr when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Karr just called you by another name," said Ashley, "And you responded."

Lizzy's eyes opened wide.

"Now tell us the truth," said Devon, "We know you have been planted here. Who is your accomplice?"

"Accomplice? She is with me," said Kitt, finally breaking his silence.

All eyes turned to Kitt, and Michael literally jumped backwards. However, he quickly changed direction and soon moved forwards to pounce on Kitt's hood.

"KITT!" he said, "You're alive! But…But how?"

"Yes, I am alive, you big lug," said Kitt, sounding slightly annoyed but secretly happy, "And so is Lizzy."

All eyes turned to Lizzy.

"Is that really our daughter?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes," said Kitt, "She hasn't aged much, I'm afraid. A little side effect. I'll tell you all about it in a minute."

"No," said Ashley, "Something isn't right. You _can't _be my twin sister."

"It's okay, Ash," said Lizzy, smiling, "I didn't believe it either when I saw my own tombstone."

"So," said Michael Knight, "What happened? Why are you both still alive?"

"The machine malfunctioned," explained Kitt, "Instead of destroying us, it sent us forwards in time. Mr. Cooper discovered it when he found that the Miles key was stolen by Lizzy, but he kept it secret."

"But then why were you so surprised to see it again?" Lizzy asked Cooper.

"I have been monitoring the device for years," said Cooper, "The opening 'gate', as I call it, opened several times already but my equipment told me you hadn't come through yet. I calculated that the next 'gate' would appear in two decades time. But it seems that my calculations were off."

"I'll bet," said Lizzy sarcastically.

"Wait," said Michael Knight, his face bright with sudden realization, "Lizzy, you're alive!"

Suddenly, Lizzy found herself in a giant hug that consisted of her Dad, shortly joined by her Mom, her sister, and by Devon. In fact, everyone present except for Cooper and the vehicles participated.

"You should come up for air soon," Karr advised via the earpiece.

"Wait," said Ashley, breaking out of the hug with some difficulty, "So _you _are Karr's new driver?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yep," she said proudly, "That is, if Karr decides he wants me to be, and if he decides to stay with FLAG."

"Perhaps," said Karr, "The idea of staying in the same garage with Kitt does not interest me, but at least he is superior to your dream companion."

"What?" asked Kitt.

"I'll explain later," said Lizzy, "So I assume this means I'm not fired?"

"No," said Michael Knight, "Not at all!"

"Although," said Bonnie, "I might want you to take off a few days to spend some time with you."

"You bet!" said Lizzy, hugging her mother.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth!" said Devon, smiling.

"Thanks!" she said to him.

"Come on," said Ashley, taking her by the hand, "There's so much I want to talk to you about!"

"Sure thing!" said Lizzy, "But first,"

She ran over to Devon.

"Devon Sir," she said, "Some agents on base appear to think that Karr is still a threat. I was wondering if you could talk to them and attempt to convince them otherwise."

"I am fully capable of fighting my own fights, Lizzy." said Karr through the earpiece.

"Well," said Devon, "I might not fully convince anyone, but I can certainly try."

"Oh, thank you!" said Lizzy, hugging him.

"Now, come on!" she said to her sister, "Let's go!"

"All right!" said Ashley, "I was thinking we could get a popsicle first. It's kind of overdue."

Lizzy laughed.

As soon as Lizzy and Ashley were gone, Karr moved to park next to Kitt. None of the adults noticed this however, because they were all laughing as they followed the girls from a distance.

Everyone but Michael, that is, who stopped to sit inside Kitt and tell him the new comlink frequency before following the others, comlink clutched in his hand. He would speak to Kitt with the comlink while spending time with his daughter, and would likely spend the night in Kitt's cabin.

Kitt and Karr stayed next to one another, silently. Neither of them said a word. But then, neither one needed to. The brothers were back, after all these years. And this time, they each had a driver.

THE END

* * *

**Eck, the ending is a little cheesy. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I am coming up with ideas for a sequel, but I want to write it all out before I upload the first chapter, so it might take awhile. Thank you for your continued support in reading/reviewing this story!**


End file.
